strange and awkward no longer
by DracoAndHermioneGetItOn
Summary: I love Luna and Neville and felt they need a hot little romp of their own! RATED VERY M!


No one has ever taken me seriously. It's because I'm strange, but I know I'm strange. Even the people I consider my dearest friends think I'm strange. I suppose I'll always be an outcast-even among friends.

Nearly everyone has around me has married. After the War, everyone was in a hurry to marry, and, out of all my friends, Neville and I are the only ones not joined.

I like Neville; I've always liked Neville. I love him, actually. He's lovely and what some people would call awkward, but I'm not sure how he feels about me. He enjoys my company and we're very good friends, but I want more. I want to be able to touch him and kiss him. I want to make love to him. He's always been so kind to me and he's never made me feel like I'm strange. And I never make him feel as though he's awkward because I happen to find his awkwardness endearing.

I'm afraid to tell Neville how I feel. I'm afraid he won't believe me and he'll think I'm just being Loony Lovegood.

We see a lot of each other as we're professors at Hogwarts. Neville teaches Herbology, which he is quite astute at. I teach charms. We love what we do so very much and we love being at Hogwarts. Hogwarts is special to both of us because we made our friends here and neither of us had friends before coming to school here. It's quite sad, really.

Today is a rainy November day at Hogwarts. I'm sitting at the Professor's table eating my breakfast chatting with Professor Adelaide del Sol who teaches Astronomy. She's telling me of her summer holiday in Spain with her partner.

I look over and see Neville watching us and I smile at him. He returns a sincere smile that makes me feel weak. and I wish he'd come over and talk to us, but he's slightly intimidated by Professor del Sol. She's fiercely intelligent and outspoken and Neville doesn't do well with assertive people, especially assertive women.

Breakfast is finished and so is my chat with Adelaide. Everyone makes their way out of the Great Hall and towards their respective classrooms. I feel Neville behind me. He falls into step with me.

"What were you and Adelaide talking about? It seemed to interest you." Neville asks.

"Oh, her holiday in Spain with her partner." I answer.

"Oh, I see." I stop walking and so does he. I study his face. He's grown to be handsome. He's no Draco Malfoy. There's no blatant sex appeal here, but there's a gentlemanly sweetness. His round, warm blue eyes give him an air of innocence and intelligence and his dark hair, which sometimes hangs over his brow, gives him a boyish look. His height is an attractive one as he's a whole head taller than myself. And his face has become lean and is no longer round. Yes, he's quite handsome––almost beautiful.

I can't help but wonder if Neville is still a virgin at the age of 24. It's a very real possibility; he's so very shy. I don't think I can recall a time when he's spoken to a girl without trembling or going pink. I also think that I'd like to remedy his virginity if he'd allow it. I'd love to remedy his virginity over and over again. _Get a hold of yourself, Luna. _I shake my head and empty it of that kind of thought.

"Neville, you're going to be late for class." I gently remind him.

"Right." He says, pushing his hair back from his forehead with one hand. He turns away and walks towards the castle doors, but turns around suddenly and walks back towards me.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Are you going to the faculty party Saturday?" He asks. I smile.

"Well, I am faculty so I expect so." I laugh.

"Right. Of course." says Neville apologetically. I reach out and take his hand, giving it a small squeeze. He blushes.

"Do you have a date?" He asks.

"Do we need one?"

"Well, n-no, but other members of the staff are going to show up with their spouses or partners and I figured since neither of us have a spouse or a partner, we could go together. I-If that's okay with you?" Neville says apprehensively.

"I'd like that." I say. My heart leaps, but I tell myself to calm down because this means nothing. He's asking as a friend.

"Okay. I'll see you Saturday then." He smiles. "Well, I guess I'll see you quite a bit before then, though."

I grin at him and wave before heading to my classroom.

At the beginning of every school year, the faculty has a sort of welcome back party. It's not anything wild or loud; it's simply some drinks, hors d'oeuvres and conversation and, as was mentioned, we can bring spouses or partners. Usually I didn't have anyone to go with. Neville and I would arrive at the same time, but not decidedly together. This was the first time Neville actually asked me to go with him. It isn't a big deal to anyone but myself.

The staff party took place in one of the dungeons downstairs. It was the dungeon room that used to belong to the late Professor Snape and which now belonged to another. I'm waiting near the dungeon room for Neville wearing a simple sleeveless dress of dark blue, the form fitting skirt hitting just above my knees. My long blonde hair is pulled back into a bun to make my face more visible.

I have a plan for tonight and it ends with Neville in my bed and both of us naked and feeling very, very nice. I don't want to be too aggressive and scare him away, but I need to let him know how I feel––how I've always felt. I'm in love with him. I know he cares about me. He's always said I'm his best friend, but I want more than that. I don't know if he even thinks about me in that way, but I won't find out by doing nothing.

Neville shows up with a smile on his face. He's wearing a black suit and tie and looking rather handsome.

"You look lovely, Neville." I say as he gets closer.

"So do you. You're wearing your hair back." He says, looking at me admiringly.

"I am."

"You can see your face so much better." He points out. "You're looking very pretty, Luna." He blushes and looks down at his feet.

"Thank you, Neville." I take his hand and led him into the dungeon, which was now filled with people.

Neville procures mulled mead for the both of us. We drink in silence as we look around the dungeon. It's pleasantly warm. There are twinkling lights scattered throughout the dungeon. Presumably, they are fairies because every once in a while a small, tinkling laugh comes from the lights. Candles float above our heads like stars creating a comfortable, romantic atmosphere. Different silks the color of a sunset hang on the walls giving the dungeon much needed color and the food is placed on beautifully decorated tables and everyone ate as they stand and talk to one another. Towards the front of the dungeon is a small, beautifully lit stage with five chairs and music stands. Headmistress McGonagall makes her way towards the stage and commands our attention.

"Ladies and gentleman! May I have your attention, please?"

The murmuring ceases and Headmistress continues:

"Thank you all for coming to our Faculty Evening! Welcome to spouses and partners! We hope you are all enjoying yourselves and that the refreshments are to your liking." A rumble of approval whips through the crowd. "Faculty Evening was created for the purpose of getting to know our faculty and their families better. A strong community starts with trust and respect and trust and respect begins with proper communication and we appreciate everyone's participation. " Polite applause breaks out. Headmistress nods and continues. "The entertainment will be starting shortly in ten minutes. Thank you!"

Neville leans down towards me and whispers in my ear, "I heard McGonagall got members of the London Symphony Orchestra to come here tonight. Well, magical members."

"How lovely!" I say. His warm breath against my ear is making me wet and I can feel myself blushing. I'm so glad it's dark enough that he can't really see the blush. I study his face. The fairy lights make his eyes twinkle so beautifully. God, I want nothing more than to lay him down on my bed naked as the day he was born.

_Stop it! _I shake my head.

"Are you alright, Luna?" Neville asks, eyeing me carefully.

"Fine."

We walk through the crowd talking to various people until Headmistress McGonagall announces the entertainment is ready. The tables disappear and cushy sofas appear before the stage. The sofas ascend as though we're in a theatre.

"Do you mind if we sit towards the back, Luna?" Neville asks.

"Don't you like the front?" I ask. Neville smiles shyly.

"I feel like I'm being watched when I sit in front." He says. "Is that weird?"

"No, Neville. I suppose one can't help being watched if they're in the front, can they? Let's sit in back then." I say. The band comes up on stage and warm up as everyone settles themselves. We find a good spot in the very back and get comfortable.

"Thanks for coming with me, Luna. I start to feel a little lonely with all these couples about." Neville whispers to me. I smile at him.

"Me, too."

"I'm sorry I never thought of asking you to be my date before." Neville says.

"It's okay. I never really thought of asking you, either."

"It makes sense to come together. I like being with you, Luna. And I'm lucky you don't have a boyfriend or a husband yet. Who knows how much longer I'll have you to myself?" Neville says kindly. He smiles down at me and I grin like an idiot up at him. The lights start to dim and we turn our attention towards the stage as the band starts to play. I glance at Neville who is watching the stage. I lean towards him.

"Neville?" I whisper. He looks at me.

"Yes?"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about a boyfriend or husband."

"Why's that?" Neville asks, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"You're the only male who pays any attention to me. Everyone else thinks I'm too odd."

"You're not odd, Luna. You're wonderful. And you're so pretty and clever." Neville said seriously. "What man wouldn't want you?"

I beam at him and take hold of his hand.

"Neville, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Luna?" He asks. I put my lips as close to his ear as possible and whisper,

"I'm in love with you." My heart is beating so fast, I'm sure it'll pop out of my chest at any second. He stays quiet and I start getting nervous and am ready to run out of the dungeon when he finally speaks.

"Are you really? You're not just saying that?"

"I've always loved you. You've never been cruel to me or treated me as though I was odd even though I know I am very odd. You're a good man." I say. "You don't have say anything, Neville. I just wanted you to know how I felt. I know it must be a bit of a surprise."

Before I know it, Neville's lips are on my own, hot and soft. His arms, which are amazingly strong, are wrapped around my body holding me as close to him as possible. My hands run through his silky hair and hold the back of his head. His tongue begs entrance into my mouth and I let him in, I let him explore my mouth. I suck on his tongue and bless Neville for choosing the very last seat in back. After tasting each other's mouths until we can no longer breathe, we break away from each other.

Neville leans his forehead against mine and we breathe hard.

"Luna, I've always loved you. I've never known a kinder, gentler woman. I just––I never could just come out and say it. I-I thought I'd be risking my own heart." Neville says between gasps. "I could never be as brave as you."

"You're plenty brave, Neville. Don't forget the War." I say soothingly.

"I think the War is nothing compared to Love. War seems easier." He says. I giggle.

"Perhaps." We stay silent for a little while until I finally realize we're not alone. I look ahead. No one is looking at us and the room is quite dark with the lights down. The lights from the stage can't reach all the way to the back of the dungeon, either, so we seem to be safe.

"Neville, let's go to my room. No one will notice we're gone." I say.

"I think they will." He grins and nuzzles into my neck. God, how I've wanted this!

"Everyone goes home once the entertainment has finished. We'll be fine. Will you come with me?" I ask. He looks into my eyes and nods. We leave very quietly and make our way to my room quickly. I close the door to my room and cast a silencing spell around the entire room. I turn towards Neville who is standing somewhat awkwardly next to my bed. A rush of shyness threatens to overcome me, but I fight it and walk towards him. He wraps his arms around me and I lean my head on his broad chest feeling its firmness. I look up at him and grin and so does he. He leans in and kisses me gently, but our kiss quickly becomes furious and desperate.

We continue to kiss as he removes his tie and I start to unbutton his shirt. He breaks away from the kiss to remove his tie entirely. He throws it on the ground and removes his suit jacket, which ends up on the floor as well. I finish unbuttoning his shirt and I slide it off his shoulders. I'm surprised by how broad and strong his chest is, how flat and gorgeous his abs are. I hear myself gasp as I run my hand over his torso. His breathing, already fast from our heated kiss, becomes faster. He closes his eyes as I set my hand his waistband.

"Oh, God." He whispers.

I slide the fly down slowly and unhook his pants. I pull them down. He is already erect and willing. He steps out of his pants and brings me close to him again. He kisses my lips and my neck. He breathes me in as he unzips my dress, which soon falls to the floor. Neville gazes at me as I reach up and let my hair down. I unhook my bra and toss it onto the pile of our discarded clothing.

"Luna, you're so gorgeous." Neville exclaims. He pulls me close. I enjoy the feeling of my breasts against his naked chest and––judging from the moan that escapes his lips––he feels the same. He runs his hands down my body and into the back of my panties. He grabs my arse and slides my panties down. They slip towards my feet and I kick them away.

Looking into his eyes, I help him off with his underwear. I sit on the bed and slide back, laying my head on my pillow. I coax him over with my finger and he lies next to me. We kiss again running our hands over each other's bodies, exploring every inch. I touch his cock, which was rock hard, the tip slick with pre-cum. He cries out. I continue to stroke him softly not caring if he comes before I do. There is plenty of time for my fun.

"Please stop, Luna." Neville says huskily. "I don't want to come yet."

"I don't mind, Neville. Do you know how long I've been wanting you naked and in my bed?" I smile at him.

"I've been dreaming of this for so long, Luna. We don't need to rush." Neville says. I lie back as he begins to stroke the insides of my thighs. I can feel the wetness pooling between them.

"You smell delicious." Neville says. I become wetter. He runs a finger along my slit. I open my legs wider. He finds my clitoris and rubs it. It sends a shock through my body and I moan at his repeated caresses.

"You can't be a virgin." I murmur. Neville stops momentarily, laughs, and begins touching me again.

"I'm not. I've only been with one other woman and she was older. She noticed me one day. She kind of became a mentor." Neville says quietly.

"I see." I say between breaths. "She taught you everything you know."

"She taught me how to please a woman." Neville says seductively. I can feel my wetness on the bed. Suddenly, Neville's tongue is on my clit. I scream out, "Neville!" His tongue goes in every direction making my body writhe in pleasure. Whoever this older woman was, she was a good teacher.

He places a finger inside my sopping cunt as he continues to do battle with my clit.

"Oh, God. Finger me harder!" I cry. He puts in another finger and pounds into me. I can feel my orgasm building as he thrusts and twists his fingers inside me. His tongue has been replaced with his opposite fingers. He circles and rubs my clit.

"Oh, Neville! Neville!" My body writhes with pleasure. I feel euphoric. My walls constrict and my body shakes as I am rocked by the most powerful orgasm I have ever experienced. I can hear myself shouting and cursing and can hardly believe it's me. When my orgasm subsides, I look up to see Neville licking my cum off his fingers and I moan.

"Taste yourself." He says. He kisses me hard, his body on top of mine. I taste myself on his tongue and it is exquisite.

"You're delicious, aren't you?" Neville asks. I nod. He kisses my lips, chin, throat. He kisses between my breasts, sucking and licking each one as I groan with pleasure.

"Oh, Neville. This is better than I imagined it would be." I whisper.

"It's going to get even better." He mutters into my stomach. "Did you imagine it often?"

"You have no idea how often." I say as he comes up my body, a blazing trail of kisses, and patches of wet warmth. He kisses my lips. His swollen member presses hard against me. I open my legs to him. He runs his cock along my pussy, teasing me. He smiles at me.

"Fuck me, Neville. Fuck me hard. Make me scream." I whisper in his ear. I bite down on his lobe. I place his penis inside me. He rocks into me slowly at first, our bodies are already beginning to sweat.

"Faster!" I whisper urgently. He goes fast, deeper. I wrap my legs around his waist and push him in deeper. He begins to hammer into me deeply. I moan loudly.

"Yes! Oh, yes! I'm nearly there!" He grunts with effort in my ear. He rolls over so I'm on top of him and I begin to ride him. He grasps my breasts and settles his hands on my hips helping me along. My breasts bounce and I sweat as my body begins to shake.

"Shit! Oh, fuck!" I scream as I place my hands on his strong chest and hop up and down on his cock. He's hitting me in my spot and oh, God, it feels incredible. I never want to stop fucking Neville.

We roll over again and Neville continues pounding into me and I start going over the edge. My body feels weightless.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Fuck, Neville! Oh, fuck!" I shout.

"Luna!" Neville cries out and we come hard. My body shakes and he trembles. He removes himself from inside me and rubs my clit. I orgasm again and I vibrate violently feeling nothing but pleasure.

"Neville! Neville!" I moan. He watches me quake and moan. He lies next to me stroking my breasts, kissing my lips and cheeks.

We try to catch our breath as we stare at each other and smile.

"You're beautiful when you come." Neville says softly. "I love how you shake. It's the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed." I giggle.

"I love you, Neville." I say. He wraps his arms around me and I lie on his chest.

"I love you, Luna. Now, we won't have to fantasize about each other anymore. No more wanking to the thought of you." Neville says happily.

"But we can wank for each other. I would love to watch you wank." I say. Neville looks down at me and laughs.

"Mmm. Watching you finger yourself would be the highlight of my life." He says.

"Oh, you will. All in good time." I say. I kiss his chest as he laughs again.

"Can't wait."


End file.
